Chipmunk Christmas oneshots: Movie
by Awesomo3000
Summary: It's Christmas Eve night, and Eleanor is worried that one day, she'll lose the Christmas spirit and her belief in Santa Claus. Can Theodore make her feel better? CGI version. Sucky summary, BETTER STORY!


**Hey, guys, it's me again, Awesomo3000! And I am back with the third and final one of the Chipmunk Christmas oneshots! Don't worry, I will update Chipwrecked when I have time.**

**Sorry for the late update. Like all you, I was celebrating Christmas Day! Whoo-hoo! And I'm so happy! That, and my laptop's been going screwy lately.**

**I think the best presents I got were a 64 gigabyte iPod Touch, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, a Volcanic Chocolate Orange, Transformers Vault: The Complete Transformers Universe book, Rio, Kung Fu Panda 2, Cars 2, a pack of watercolours, and a small box of candy canes! What did you guys and girls get for Christmas? Leave your responses in your review!**

**Anyways, here it is, the Theonor oneshot! As always, enjoy, read, and review!**

**Movie**

As Simon walked towards the closed kitchen door, Theodore smiled and turned around, making his way over to the couch in front of the warm fireplace. The chubby little chipmunk hopped up onto the sofa. Brittany was laying her head and resting peacefully on Alvin's lap, while Alvin gently stroked her smooth hair. Eleanor was sitting next to them, helping herself to the rest of the Christmas chocolates in the box. Theodore shyly walked over and sat next to her.

"Um, h-hi, Eleanor." he greeted awkwardly. Eleanor finally noticed him and smiled when she saw his shy facial expression.

"Hi, Theodore!" she replied happily, "How are you?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." he responded. There was an awkward silence for almost a minute before Theodore finally spoke again.

"So, uh, Ellie? You looking forward to Christmas?" he asked. Eleanor looked over at her male counterpart and smiled enthusiastically.

"Am I ever!" she replied ecstatically, "I'm so excited! The presents, the turkey, the holiday cheer! And Santa! God, I just love Christmas!" Theodore smiled back at her.

"Yeah, me too! I don't know a single person who doesn't love Christmas!" he said, "It's, like, the best holiday season of the year!"

"Agreed." Eleanor responded with a giggle in her sweet voice. Her smile then started to fade slightly. Theodore noticed this.

"What's wrong, Ellie?" he asked.

"Well… it's just that…" Eleanor stuttered before finally speaking clearly, "Well, I love Christmas, and I do believe in Santa Claus, but I'm just worried that one day, I'll just grow out of Christmas altogether. That I'll now longer believe anymore." Theodore looked at his female counterpart sympathetically and took her paw in his. He felt her flinch slightly in surprise at his touch.

"Eleanor, it's fine. No matter how old you get, you'll never grow out of Christmas." he said, "I'm getting older. I'm almost 15, but I still believe in Santa and Christmas. Just keep believing, and you will never lose your Christmas spirit." Eleanor looked into Theodore's green eyes, and then she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Theodore." she said, giving him a big teddy bear hug, "Where did you learn to be so… helpful?" Theodore smiled at her.

"I learned from the best." he said, gesturing towards Dave and the kitchen. Just then, as if on cue, the kitchen door opened up. Theodore, Eleanor, and Dave looked behind them to see Simon and Jeanette step out of the kitchen, covered in chocolate and holding each other's paws.

"Good God! Are you two okay?" asked Dave when he saw the chocolate.

"Guys, what happened to you?" Eleanor asked in surprise, staring at the two chocolate-covered chipmunks.

"It's alright, guys. We're fine" said Simon calmly, "We just had a little… accident, that's all."

"Yeah, we were just going to get ourselves cleaned up." Jeanette added, wiping some chocolate away from her eyes. With that, she and Simon, still holding each other's paws, began to make their way up the staircase to the bathroom. Just then, Theodore got an idea. Fighting back his nervousness, he gently placed his paw on Eleanor's lap, again making her flinch in surprise at his touch.

"Ellie, when they get back, do you want to watch a film?" he asked. The chubby little Chipette's green eyes widened slightly.

"Ooh, yes, please!" she replied, "What film did you have in mind?" Theodore just smiled at her.

"It's a surprise." He whispered. This caused Eleanor to pout and fold her arms like a little child.

"Aw, but I wanna see it now." She protested. Theodore just chuckled; he liked it when she got all pouty. To him, she looked cute when she did it. The green clad chipmunk then placed his paw on her cheek gently.

"Don't worry, you will see it. I'll show you when they come down." he responded, before leaning forward and looking over at Alvin and Brittany.

"How about it, Alvin?" he whispered, so as not to wake up Brittany, "You wanna watch a film?"

"Hmm, it depends. What kind of film, Theodore?" Alvin asked curiously. Theodore quickly got up and tiptoed over to his older brother, trying so hard not to disturb Brittany.

"Just wait and see. As long as you don't complain. It's for Ellie." he whispered in Alvin's ear. Alvin pulled away slowly and looked at Theodore with a smile on his face.

"Oh, okay then, Casanova." he replied teasingly. This made Theodore blush bright red underneath his fur, before he joined Eleanor back on the couch.

0o0o0o0

Finally, after minutes of waiting for them, Simon and Jeanette finally came back down the stairs and into the living room, all cleaned up and dressed in their signature coloured pyjamas.

"So then, what's happening tonight?" asked Simon.

"We're watching a movie, Simon." Eleanor replied, "Theodore's choosing it."

"Oh, okay then." Simon replied with a kind smile. With that, he and Jeanette joined Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor on the couch, sitting down comfortably. Just then, Dave came into the living room.

"Hey, guys. What are you all doing?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, hey, Dave." said Alvin, "We're just going to watch a movie before we go to bed."

"If that's okay with you. Theodore's choosing it." Jeanette added. Dave nodded his head in reply.

"Well, alright then." he responded, "But as soon as it finishes, straight to bed, lights out. It's Christmas Day tomorrow, okay?" The Chipmunks and Chipettes all nodded at him.

"Yes, Dave." they replied. With that, Dave then left the room and went upstairs to his bedroom. Everyone on the couch then turned to Theodore.

"So, Theo, what do you have in mind?" asked Simon. Smiling, Theodore jumped down from the couch and scurried over to the DVD shelf. There, he pushed a few DVDs at the front aside, and got out a DVD from behind and presented this to the others.

"This is it." he said, "What do you think?" His DVD choice was quickly met with nods of approval from his brothers. The DVD Theodore was holding was The Polar Express.

"Excellent choice, Theodore." said Simon.

"Yeah, we haven't watched that film for ages." Alvin added, "I'd forgotten how much I loved it when I first saw it." Jeanette and Eleanor looked confused.

"Uh, question. What IS The Polar Express about?" asked Jeanette. Simon, Theodore and Alvin all stared at her like she was insane.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I'm just asking."

"You've seriously never seen the Polar Express?" asked Alvin.

"Um, no, sorry." Eleanor replied, "Me and my sisters lived in a tree when it came out."

"Well, it's about this boy who's starting to lose the Christmas spirit, then this magic train pulls up outside his house." Theodore explained, putting the DVD under his arm, "And it's taking all these kids to the North Pole and the adventure makes the boy believe in Christmas and Santa Claus."

"Oh, well, it sounds interesting." Eleanor replied, "And if it's about Christmas, then I know I'm going to love it."

"Trust us, Eleanor. You will." Simon responded, as Theodore smiled and carefully placed the DVD in the DVD player underneath the TV. After the adverts on the disc had finished, Theodore jumped up onto the couch next to Eleanor and snuggled comfortably next to her, as Alvin gently shook Brittany awake for the movie.

"Trust me, Ellie." He whispered to his female counterpart, "You'll love this movie. It will make you believe, no matter what."

"You promise?" Eleanor asked as the opening credits began to appear on the screen, soft music playing in the background. The chubby green clad chipmunk gently took Eleanor's paw and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"Promise." Theodore replied with a smile, before settling down as the first bit of dialogue began.

"On Christmas Eve, many years ago I lay quietly in my bed. I did not rustle the sheets. I breathed slowly and silently." Said an unseen man on the screen as the camera zoomed in on a young boy fast asleep in his bed, "I was listening for a sound I was afraid I'd never hear: the ringing bells of Santa's sleigh."

Both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes sat on the couch, cuddling up next to each other closely, as they watched the screen intently.

"So what's the boy's name?" Jeanette whispered to Simon curiously.

"It doesn't mention his name in the film." Simon replied in a whisper, "He's just referred to as Hero Boy." Jeanette nodded her head in understanding, before turning her head back to look at the screen. A few minutes into the film later, everything in the boy's room began to shake violently, things falling off shelves, as the radiator made a sound like a train. Eleanor hung onto Theodore's arm tightly, worried that something scary was going to happen. Theodore just placed his paw on hers, his eyes telling her there was nothing to fear.

"Well, are you coming?" asked the Conductor, standing outside one of the couches of the huge train on the street.

"Where?" the boy asked at last.

"Why, to the North Pole, of course!" the conductor replied, "This is the Polar Express!" His eyes glued to the screen, Theodore leant across to Eleanor, smiling, and whispered in her ear.

"All aboard." He whispered.

0o0o0o0

An hour later, as the film began to end, all the Chipmunks and Chipettes were relaxed and cuddled up to each other happily. Jeanette was hugging Simon as he rubbed her back softly. Brittany was, once again, lying her head across Alvin's lap, the red clad chipmunk gently stroking her soft auburn fringe. And Eleanor rested her head on Theodore's left shoulder, a smile planted on her sweet face. On the TV screen, the boy placed down the magical sleigh bell he had received from Santa Claus and left the room, as the camera slowly zoomed in on the side of the bell. Once again, for the last time, the voice of the unseen character was heard again. It was the voice of the grown up boy.

"At one time, most of my friends could hear the bell. But as years passed, it fell silent for all of them. Even Sarah found, one Christmas, that she could no longer hear its sweet sound." He said gently, "Though I have grown old, the bell still rings for me. As it does for all who truly believe." Finally, the screen faded to black and cut to the credits which were raining snowflakes.

"That was so beautiful." Jeanette said at last, slowly pulling away from Simon, "Great film choice, Theodore." Brittany then sat up from Alvin's lap.

"Yeah, it was so magical." She added, "Call me crazy, but I think I believe in Santa now!" This wisecracking comment earned her a few laughs from her sisters and the Chipmunks.

"Well, I'm glad you all liked it." Simon said, before kissing Jeanette on her forehead, making her blush like mad under her chestnut fur. Alvin then looked at the clock on top of the fireplace mantel; it read 9.40pm.

"Well, we'd better get off to bed." He said, "We wanna be up early for Christmas day tomorrow." With that, he, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette all leaped down off the couch and onto the floor, before they began to make their way up the stairs. Simon stopped when he saw Theodore and Eleanor weren't following them.

"Theo, are you coming?" he called. Theodore looked at him, then back at Eleanor who was still sitting on the couch.

"I'll come up in a few minutes." He replied. Simon looked at him for a few seconds before nodding his head understandingly. He then turned and went up the stairs to the bedroom. Theodore turned around and jumped onto the couch next to Eleanor.

"So, um, Ellie?" he asked shyly, "D-Did you like it?" Eleanor looked at him for a few seconds, motionless. Then she threw herself into a surprised Theodore's arms, tears of joy running down her blonde furred cheeks.

"No. I loved it!" she said, pulling out of the hug, "It was such a beautiful film. Thank you, Theodore." Theodore smiled shyly as he gently caressed her cheek.

"You're welcome, Eleanor." He replied kindly.

"Now that I've watched that film, I know I'll never lose the Christmas spirit." Eleanor continued happily, "That I'll always believe in Santa. And it's all because of a special someone. You, Theodore." With that, she gently touched Theodore's cheeks and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Theodore wrapped his hands around Eleanor's waist, while she hugged his neck and her right leg went erect. Finally, after a full minute of kissing, the two finally pulled apart, each looking affectionately into each other's eyes.

"Again, thank you, Theodore." Eleanor said at last, giving Theodore one more kiss on his cheek. Theodore smiled nicely at his female counterpart.

"Anything to make my girlfriend happy." He replied, before kissing her lips again and pulling away.

"I love you, Eleanor." He whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Theodore." Eleanor whispered back, before they both finally went upstairs to get ready for bed.

**Well, there's the last Chipmunk/Chipette Christmas oneshot! I hope you all liked them! Please read and review!**

**And tell me, ladies and gentlemen, which oneshot did you like the best and why? Leave your responses in your reviews!**

**Until I update Chipwrecked, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
